


Heat

by superfluffycool



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 19:58:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superfluffycool/pseuds/superfluffycool
Summary: It's still summer in South Africa, and the temperatures average around 80F (27C). Sam and Cait do what they must to beat the heat.





	

Heat  
INT. Sam & Cait’s apartment in South Africa. Early Morning.

Sam enters wearing gym clothes and carrying a few small grocery bags. He sets them down and wipes sweat from his brow.

Sam: Hallo Hallo!

Sam waits for a response as he puts away his recent purchases.

Sam: Mo chridhe?

Sam checks the bedroom and finds it empty. He notices the drape by the balcony door is askew and goes outside to inspect.

EXT. The balcony off of Sam & Cait’s apartment in South Africa. Early Morning.

Sam finds Cait lying on a chaise lounge with a book and glass of ice cubes. She wears nothing except bikini bottoms.

Sam: Mo chridhe! Are you mad?

Cait: Hullo to you, too. How was the gym?

Sam bends to kiss her.

Sam: Fine. Why are you not inside, where it’s cool?

Cait: I wanted to enjoy the heat while we’re here. 

Cait scoots over so that Sam can join her. He looks around and notices that their balcony is high enough so that other apartments can’t see in. He removes his shirt and shorts and squeezes in next to Cait.

He looks down and caresses her breast. 

Sam: We canna stay like this for long.

Cait: Why’s that?

Sam: The Scots and the Irish weren’t meant for temperatures like these.

Cait laughs and reaches for an ice cube from her glass. She puts it in her mouth, then runs it along Sam’s neck, then shifts down to continue down his chest and stomach.

Sam: Och…

Cait continues south putting her mouth on him. Sam’s breath catches and he moans. This continues for a bit, until Cait reaches for another ice cube.

Sam: No. Wait.

Sam gets up and Cait reclines back.

Sam returns with a pint of ice cream and a spoon. He straddles her as he removes the lid and shaves a spoonful off and puts it in his mouth. He offers Cait the ice cream remaining on the spoon and she takes it in her mouth, keeping her eyes locked with his.

Sam takes another spoonful, but this time, he sets the pint down and pushes the ice cream off the spoon and on to Cait’s stomach.

Sam: Uh oh.

Cait giggles at this, and the image of Sam crouching down to lick the ice cream off her stomach.

When he finishes with the ice cream, he grabs an ice cube from her glass and puts it in his mouth. He does the same thing she did to him–dragging it across her neck, chest, stomach, and sliding his fingers under her bikini bottom. Cait moans and writhes.

Soon, he pulls off her bottoms and enters her with a moan. They both move slowly, languidly. It’s too hot for much else.

EXT. The balcony off of Sam & Cait’s apartment in South Africa. A bit later.

Sam and Cait are melted together on the chaise, sticky and sweaty.

Sam: You’ll have to tell Roman I brought you the ice cream, the champagne, and TRIED to find the macarons.

Cait: Roman?

Sam: Yes! On twitter you said it was so hot here and he offered to bring you ice cream, champagne, macarons…I wasna going to let a teenager run off with my wife!

Cait giggles.

Cait: Where’s the champagne?

Sam: In the fridge. Thought it was too early in the day to start.

Cait: You’re a poor excuse for a Scot if you believe that!

Sam: You didn’t like the ice cream?

Cait: Mmmm…of course I liked the ice cream. Though I think I need another shower, now.

Sam: Ah! I was about step into the shower myself.

Cait: Ladies first.

Sam: Ye mean I willna get to wash you?

Cait: Oh, is that what you mean to do?

Sam: It was me, all clumsy, dropping that ice cream on to ye. Least I could do is help you wash up.

She kisses him.

Cait: Deal.

The End.


End file.
